club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
King Kaian's Network
King Kaian's Network is a TV Network. It is owned by Kaian The Lord, an agent of the entity known as Chaos. The mascot is an terrifying demonic entity named "Koura", funny yet crazy and insane. It is aimed about killing pookies, biggies, and adults. This channel also supports Skull TV. Schedule Time: 6 AM to 3 PM: Pookie Playhouse During this time of day, shows are aimed mostly for chicks, not pookies. This includes: *Teddy Town Carnage (Most Popular) *Bunny Dead Barn (2nd Most Popular) *Kaian's Sadistic Adventures *Cheezy Puns (Discontinued Show, But Old Episodes Still Play) *Inanimate Insanity (3rd Most Popular) *Battle For Dream Island *Hell hound Kingdom *Rolly Polly *Turtle Thots *Karma! *Clarence Schedule Time: 3 PM to 9 PM: Biggy's and Middle's Hangout During this time of day, shows are aimed for teenagers, not for retarded "biggies or middles". It is advised that chicks to watch these shows, as some contain violence and swear words. This includes: *Teddy Town Carnage Biggies *Middle Fingers *Every Grand Way *Inanimate Insanity *Battle For Dream Island Again (killing and raping scenes about Pookies) *Education Matters! *Diarrhea Of A Whipping Cunt *Galactic Football *Gravity Falls *Cat With A Blog *Destroyer Conquest *Hey Tessie! *Old School *Selfie Cringe Shortz *Text Me That I'm FABULOUS! *CJ's Terrific Underground *Fairly Odd Teachers *Richie vs Pukies *Prep School Carnage Schedule: 9 PM to 12 AM: Adults Club During this time, Koura is shown throughout the whole entire period, since this time is meant for adults. Kids are allowed to watch these show, as there are pookies being killed. This includes: *Parent's Problems *Divas, MELD, and Domino Divas: Torture Session! *Delicious Pookie Dinner For Your Family! *How To Be A Good Parent *Love Your Child, Beat Your Pookie *Family Guy *Christina's Family *Constant Craziness In The House! *Teddy Town Carnage, Bunny Dead Barn and Elmo Chainsaw vs Pukies *Venture *Duzz Lightman *The Simpsizzles *CJ's Terrific Underground ADULTS *The Life Of Meh *Violent Killers, Overwhelmed Pookies Bumpers "Hotel Terror" We see some members of Inanimate Insanity in Hotel Terror. Destroyah starts spinning away and breaks the wall, causing Doc Gero to chase after him. Warzy Odono comes over and covers the screen with white paper, and then starts cutting pieces of paper to form the logo. Koura jumps from behind, and waves to the viewers. "Teddy Town Carnage" We see Koura with his friends Destroyah and Doc Gero in Teddy Town Carnage. The Teddy Town Carnage cast walks by and waves to the viewers, then some members are raping Stumpy Fat and her friends. "Rainbow" We see a rainbow morph into the logo, with a lot of meteorites killing a hundreds of cancerous pookies, mumu, biggies, duh duhs, etc. and some gets eaten alive by monsters. That's all. "Special: Movie Night" We see Koura grabbing some popcorn and then sitting down to watch the movie. You can see silhouettes of Inanimate Insanity, Battle For Dream Island, Teddy Town Carnage, Bunny Dead Barn, and Turtle Thots' cast members. The curtains open, the lights dim, and the logo appears with the name of the movie, with Stumpy Fat impaled on it. Movie Night Movie Night is a event on Koura's Network. Movie night occurs on Saturdays, at 7 PM and ends when the movie is over. Teenagers Hangout will be cut short to make room. However, once the movie is over, Teenagers Hangout will continue until 9 PM. Sometimes will continue up to 10 PM. Guest Hosts Sometimes, instead of the Koura we all know and love, other hosts will appear for a short amount of time, claiming that Koura is killing a shit ton of Pookies or sleeping hard. So far, the only known Guest Hosts are a Blood Fleche, Destroyah, and Warzy Odono. Sometimes an unknown cringy nookie girl is here for being beaten, tortured, raped or being killed then being resurrected nonstop. Koura's Musical Death House Koura's Musical Death House is a special event where special TV episodes are shown. Most of them are a movie, and contain songs. At 3 PM to 9 PM, different types of songs will play, instead of movies. However, Adults Club is scheduled at regular time. It occurs on the last day of each month. Movies *Inanimate Insanity: Keep On Cleaning *FBI: The End Of The World *Wizard Of Oz: Killing Pookshits! *Mickey Mouse Musical Club House *Elmo Loves To Kill *Teddy Town Carnage The Musical *Turtles Thots: The Evil One? *Every Day Bro! *Diarrhea Of A Whipping Cunt: The Movie *CJ's Terrific Underground: The Movie Trivia *It supports Skull TV. *The mascot from Skull TV, Richie, appears to be good friends with Koura. Both are seen beating Stumpy Fat and Wretchen the ugly fart. *This is one of the most popular channels ever in CP. *It is aimed for penguins of all ages. But not Pukies, Biggies, etc. *Koura also appears to be good friends with Destroyah, from the Chaotic Klan. Category:Channels Category:Owned By Stamps Category:Venture